Cyniclons' a poet, but they don't know it
by Cotoprius
Summary: Tart finds an rather interesting piece of work on Kish's desk. Kisshu tells him the benefits and basics. Things go from there and Tada! The poets are born. KishxIchigo TartxPurin PaixZakuro[Edit:The story has aged in the process, so you won't always find
1. Awesomest thing ever!

My friend and I discussed about new ideas, including poetry. So I just quickly came up with a thought about how Kish feels for Ichigo. It's quite apparent in the later series. So here's a drabble he possibly could have written out of boredom and sickness. It turned into somewhat of a fan fiction too. _Hey, when you're in love you write creepy things, right?_

* * *

'Bored… bored bored bored bored bored…' 

A young cyniclon wandered around the corridors of their unused warehouse. This was their hideout; just as the mew mews had their café. Lately there was nothing to do other than planning to spring their next attack on the mews. Then deciding how to take over the planet afterwards blah blah Deep Blue's orders blah to save their blah. It did get tiresome and every human on earth was busy shopping for his or her "Christmas" unaware of what was going on in a particular spot on earth-

Probably going to blow up the planet with that too.

Tart walked up to Kish' headquarters. On the ground appeared to be plans and diagrams littered around the floor. Many were crumpled and clogged up the small trash bin in the corner.

'_Wow, wonder what Kish is up to?'_

Besides all the mess, there was one single piece of paper that lay neatly on the square desk. Being the little nosy squirt Tart is, reached forward to peek at Kish's plans. What he saw had no relation to fusing people at all. In fact, it was enormously different to what Kish had been expecting. Tart read the introduction:

"_To my love."_

Tart's bright yellow headlights lit up. This was way better than planning battles for domination.

I have watched you from afar 

_And my heart has jumped for joy_

_For Christmas, I could 'borrow' a car_

_But be unable to take this toy_

_My ambitions, my missions, they all disappear_

_Whenever your sweet face is in view_

_There is no one around that makes me feel queerer_

_Other than being with you…_

At this point Tart was bursting with maniacal laughter. He kept quiet, fearing Kish would return from wherever he was and tie him up to a 17- foot tree.

Of course I cannot lie 

_Than to see you with Masaya_

_I'd rather die_

_MY soul aches with burning desire_

_(I swear I must be on fire)_

_Who would deserve you, dear Ichigo-_

_What kind of man?_

_Aoyama should go and kick the can_

_Alas, may I never win your love?_

_You're stubborn, vivacious, and witty_

_However, there's no penalty in trying_

_So see you soon Ichigo, my kitty_

When he finished laughing his head off, realization dawned on him. Soooo…that's the reason Kish was sick. Why he didn't finish them off when he had the chance. A devilish grin spread across his impish face.

'_Wait till Pie gets a load of this.'_

He ran off again, taking the exquisite piece of poetry with him.

* * *

There. I never planned to make a fan fiction out of this. I thought I would make Kish walk in and tell him, that would be it. I came up with a better idea though. Okay Michelle. Hope you're satisfied with this first piece of work. I can end it here, or I can come up with something else to keep it going. This was my 1st fic for Tokyo Mew Mew. 


	2. What to do?

Had to make this up over the top of my head. I only get an hour on the compy. Now, on to the fanfic!

* * *

Somewhere on the top floor of the rundown place…

"… _and a partridge in a pear tree…_"

The oldest of the three aliens was taking an evening bath in the shower. Since he assumed no one was around, he began singing. Yes, singing something he once heard around the streets. Here on the planet everyone was out shopping for gifts. Ever since this time of month it seemed everyone was busy. Still, his work with his companions is almost never done. The season holiday meant…well. Nothing.

However…perhaps it could be possible to take a small break. How much harm could the humans do to the place while they were already occupied with things to do? At times, Kish was actually right.

'_Maybe I should do some shopping too.' _Pai thought in addition.

'I could use some equipment here, for research. Technology IS really interesting these days. Or…' 

Pai stood in the shower for a while and just let the semi-warm water pour into his hair.

'…_I can give this holiday, this Christmas a try.'_

His further thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running approaching his dorm.

'_Good heavens, who could THAT be?'_

Not a moment too late, he whirled the shower curtains and quickly pulled them over to conceal him. At the same time, a certain alien burst right through the door holding a piece of paper.

"Pai, PAI! Look what I found on Kish's-"

Tart cut off abruptly staring at the whirled curtain. Then he turned purple with embarrassment.

"Uh oh…. Gosh…sorry…"

There was a sound of turning off the water. Then a somewhat indignant voice came from behind the curtain.

"Great SCOTT, Tart! CAN'T you knock?"

"I said sorry. Uh…what's Scott?"

"It's a saying they use here. Never mind. What was it about Kish?"

Tart stood, trying to rack up what he was trying to say.

"Uh…Oh! Look what I found on Kish's desk!"

Pai sighed.

"Alright. What did you find on Kish's desk?"

"Look at it yourself!"

"Wait till I get out of here."

"But-"

"WAIT."

"Sure."

Tart ran out the bathroom door in a hurry. After what seemed an eternity to him, Pai finally came out of the shower and got dressed. The minute he stepped out, Tart shoved the note in his face. Wordlessly, he took it and started to read it without even considering it Kish's private property.

Pai couldn't help but smile at the words that definitely seemed to be Kish expressing his character. After he finished reading however, he put it down and faced Tart without a trace of a grin. Tart quickly wiped his own off his face as well.

"You took this from Kish's desk without his consent?"

Tart shuffled his feet and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Yeah."

"You do understand that we don't go snooping around looking at others personal things correct?"

"Uh- huh."

Pai watched Tart stare at the ground waiting for more lectures. Suddenly, his eyes glowed and a grin broke out of his usually solemn face. He snickered, and Tart looked up with his own face morphing out of its fake serious state. Pai stared at the note in his hands and wiped his eyes.

"What an interesting soap opera Kish has composed."

Tart nodded in excitement. "So you think he really has a thing for Ichigo?"

"Could be. Still, knowing Kish, he could be using it for other purposes as well. Who knows, it could be for manipulation."

"This season, many odd things can occur, Tart."

The young cyniclon looked up at him not quite understanding.

"Uh…right. That means…?"

Pai drifted out of his far-away state and stared sharply at him.

"It means you can't believe all you hear." He said simply and walked away tossing the note back at him. A new idea occurred to him.

'_I should try my hand at writing those poems too.'_

Tart caught it and stared back at his companion's retreating figure and pouted.

"There's something going on between Kish and Ichigo and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Tart raised his fist and shook it dramatically. As if on cue, a new shadow appeared directly behind him.

"Find out? About what exactly?"

Tart felt the color drain out of his already pale face. He turned around s-l-o-w-l-y and gaped.

"H-hi K-Ki-Kishu.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Ha. Enough said. I don't update very often, cause I'm a lazy bum. XP

Oooh, what will poor Tart do now?


	3. So THAT's how it works

I know, I knowwwwwwww. This is wayyyy after the due time. My friend suggested I do something about it, and _fast_. So to the people who are still reading this fic, keep reading.

Kish: I disagree. There is 45 chance you can ever get out of this, considering the fact that you choose to update what was _supposed _to be a Christmas story. In _two days to Valentine's day?_

Cotoprius: Don't put me down. It's possible. And if you keep saying meany stuff to me like that, I'll have to do something _horrible_ to you in the story! ;(

Kish: Like _what?_

Cotoprius: Oh, you'll see soon enough dear Kish.

Tart: Leave us out of this!

Pai: …

Cotoprius: Don't worry; I won't make it _half _bad for _you._

Pai: ….you overuse _italics _too much. That's supposed to be of comfort?

* * *

Chapter 3: So THAT'S how it works…

* * *

Tart was still staring at Kish with his ridiculous white face. He tried to remember when he had ever been caught in a situation similar to this. He couldn't.

He thought of what his punishment would be.

'_No breaks from work?'_

Since when did Kish control how his hours of the day? He was only a kid!

'_Hung from a tree?'_

Possibly…

'_No dessert?'_

He shuddered to think of that.

'…_Hang out with those…creepy…deranged ladies at the clinic…?'_

Oh… why did he have to speak of Kish behind his back? Practically shouting in fact!

He was talking so furiously to himself that he didn't realize on the outside, the eyes on his face were looking incredibly huge. Not to mention he seemed as if he would pass out. He was unaware that someone repeatedly was calling out his name.

* * *

Kish' Pov

What is _wrong _with him? Jeez, he looks like he's seem a ghost. Do I have something on my face?

I should get his attention.

"Tart."

Seems like I'm not getting through.

"Hey Tart!"

There he goes again, with those bugged out eyes where you can practically see the whites. Has he been sniffing perfume again? Louder, I guess.

"TART!"

This is bad. Incredibly bad. If those eyes get any bigger, he's gonna need medical treatment…argh…he looks like he's gonna pass out. I should help him.

So I put my hands on his shoulders and rock him back and forth faster and faster saying

"YOU ALIVE?"

Good. I seem to be getting response.

He responds with putting his hands up in front of him in a defensive position and screams in my face.

"DON'T KILL MEEEE!"

Since when did he ever scream?

I jump back quickly from him and face him. Did I give him that much of a scare?

"Kill you?" I stare at him confused. "Over what?"

He looks somewhat calmed.

"You mean you won't?"

"You could at least tell me what its about first."

He hesitated. I looked back at him and tried my best to seem as if I wasn't on the brink of killing anyone. Yet.

He finally relented and handed me a piece of scratched notebook paper. I turned it around. My mind must have gone _splat _when I read that cursed title. The paper proudly shown in all its glory, read,

"To my Love."

'He found it? Since when is he supposed to be searching my desk? MY desk. Oh… that right. I left it in clear view on the table. …Stupid. What is HE gonna think? What is Deep Blue gonna think? Time for some serious, frantic thinking.'

**Back to third person.**

* * *

The younger alien glanced from the older one behind the note, and from the walls that surrounded them. Tart was constantly thinking whether he should wait, or bolt.

It didn't matter now. Kish had put down the note.

'_Is he angry?'_

Kish didn't look that stern. In fact he was actually getting that grin on his face that others would refer to as "creepy."

"So." Kish absentmindedly twirled his hair. "You found it."

"Yes."

"And I'm assuming you were scared because…?"

Tart looked straight ahead.

"I wasn't scared."

Kish broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You're telling me? After your eyes grew twice the size of Masha? After-"

He simply couldn't go on. It was too idiotic.

"Well," Tart looked angrily upon the laughing peep on the floor. "YOU'RE the one in love with a mew."

Kish didn't look the least bit shaken. He wiped a tear from his eye before he continued.

"Poor Tart. You are sooo misunderstood." He began to coo in a very un-Kish-like voice.

* * *

"So that's it?"

Kish nodded.

"All you have to do is give a note to a person and they will…?"

"Yup."

"In that case." Tart got out a piece of paper. "Could you help me write one?"

Kish couldn't find anything wrong with that.

"Sure, and don't forget the other thing."

"The one about buying them gifts and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's important in order for it to work. Since it's a Hol-iday, it's a special time of year that is the best time to do that. Now, here's what-"

A loud crash was heard somewhere near. Both cyniclons turned round and jumped.

"What's happened down there? You idiots better not be making a mess." Pai's voice came floating down the hall.

Neither of them responded. They were too busy looking at the monstrosity in front of them.

Pai finally showed up and looked as if he were about to say something, but stopped when he saw neither of his companions moving. He followed their gaze to a pile of rubble. That pile of rubble had something rising out of it. It looked quite monstrous. A monstrous, pink thing rising out of the garbage. Now that is pretty creepy.

The three aliens were silent with a slight sweat drop growing from the top of their heads to the size of their face.

Then, the monstrous, pink thing popped out.

* * *

Pai…

Tart: (scared) What is THAT.

Kish: I still don't see how February fits in with any of this.

Cotoprius: Hold it, okie? It'll come, I swear. That chapter was longer than I had intended it to be. Phew, this is the first time I've wrote two chapters in a day.

Now the question is, what _is _the pink thing?


	4. Arrows of Doom

Now this is where things get interesting. This chapter is going to be slightly shorter, though.

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrows of doom

* * *

"GAH!" That was Kish. 

The monstrous pink thing rolled in the garbage and came up less monstrous.

"AARGHH!" That was Pai when he saw the pink thing cough up something covered with dirt.

The pink thing continued to roll, and became less monstrous still. The pink substances around it fell off, though it was kind of sticky.

"Ewww." That was Tart when he saw the gum slip off the now-little pink thing.

It wasn't pink actually. It was HOT pink.

The pink thing rose up and shook itself off in the air. It had a tail with a mini-ball at the end. At the corners of its body were red mini-wings. Its body was a complete ball of fluff, and on the top of that ball, were two red circles.

The others stared dumbfounded; as the pink thing dove to the floor and grabbed the muck it had previously coughed up.

It waited for them to speak. When they didn't say a word, the pink thing began his introduction.

"Hee hee! I am Yasha. Yasha from the future." The pink thing known as Yasha did a little turn with the ball of muck. "I am here to correct your mistake."

Tart whispered to Pai while he was talking.

"Isn't he what we experimented on, the Mews friend, long ago?"

"Undoubtedly he is."

"…as you see, you three are in the wrong time period..."

Kish interrupted him.

"Isn't your name Masha?"

The pink thing stopped suddenly. "No. It's Yasha. Y-A-S-H-"

"Then why do you look so much like him?"

Yasha made a sound that sounded like a cough. "That is unimportant. Now as I was saying…you three on in the wrong time period."

They all gave him a blank look.

Yasha ignored them. "You see, to you its December the 20th. In reality, however, you are undoubtedly around two months late."

Pai was suddenly looking very freaked out.

"How would that be possible? You got here a few minutes ago after I went upstairs!"

Yasha gave a shrug. "That is not your concern. My only order was to put you guys back in the right time period."

Kish seemed utterly bored. "Enough about time and periods. How do you know we won't take you and use you in an experiment?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Why not?"

"Because I have _these._"

Yasha held out his dirtball somehow and spun it. Everyone broke down in laughter at the sadness of it all. It was however, short-lived. The once laughing looks on their faces were immediately turned into a look of horror as the dirtball revealed itself. It was a shiny bow with arrows. It looked too big for the pink ball of fluff to hold, but it did, and at once pointed the arrow at Kish.

He gulped. "I was kidding!" he said somewhat shakily and backed away. It was odd to see the once confident alien back away from a small fluff ball holding a weapon.

Yasha kept on pointing the arrow at him. "I'm sorry, but I need you need to be shot either way. It's required to put you guys back in the right time period."

"I think we're fine where we are, thank you." Pai replied as Kish quickly hid behind him. Tart did the same.

The fluffball shook his head. "There's no choice. The arrows are enchanted, so they won't hurt…that much. It depends if you run away or not. Now, you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

The aliens didn't give a response. Instead, they all bolted. Yasha sighed, seeing this would be harder than anticipated, and flew after them.

* * *

Tart flew behind Kish and Pai, but soon lost them as they turned. He ran into a room, realizing he had faced a dead end, and turned back-face to face with Yasha. 

He backed away whimpering and closed his eyes.

"Now hold still. This might sting just a bit."

Tart opened his eyes just as Yasha fired. He threw back as something collided with his chest. Tart stared at him in shock.

"YOU CALL THIS A STING?" He yelled indicating to the arrow. "I CALL IT CHILD ABUSE!"

"Stop complaining. Unless you rather have me shoot…" Yasha indicated to his rear end.

Tart eyes went wide…then fell on his back and began dozing.

It was either the effects of the arrow, or he fainted from the thought of being shot in the butt.

Yasha blinked. _'Good, the effects are taking place.'_

He began flying after Kish, who had stopped at the doorway and had witnessed everything. Now he quickly flew away as the pink fluff came after him.

Whenever Yasha told Kish to be still, he would only fly all the more faster. Finally, Yasha had no choice. He drew his arrow, and aimed it low at the fleeing alien a few feet away.

Kish had sprung for the door.

_'Almost… there…'_

Then he felt something being bombarded at his behind. He yelped in slow motion and fell forward, like in those Matrix movies.

Normal motion resumed when he turned and glared at Yasha. "Why did you…!"?

"I told you to keep still. Now sleep."

Without another word, Kish' face was planted directly into the ground with a soft _thump._

Usually the oldest would be the cleverest, right? Pai had hidden himself in the cupboard, which was big enough to hold an adult. The problem was, he had forgotten to close the doors, and being so desperate, didn't figure how he would get out.

Yasha came flying into view. It took him awhile, but he finally found the oldest alien trying to smother himself between jars of jam.

"There you are," Yasha said cheerfully. "At least you keep still."

He let the arrow fly straight at Pai's forehead. Pai heard a _thunk_ and the tail of the arrow whizzed annoyingly. Unfortunately, because of the arrow between his two eyes, he couldn't see anything but the arrow. What was becoming even more complicated was that he was beginning to feel like sleeping. His last thought, before he dozed off, was that he never finished his poem.

_'My work here, is done!'_

Yasha breathed as he put down the arrow he was about to aim yet again, if Pai didn't fall asleep. While he was putting it back though, he carelessly flipped it, and felt a odd sensation somewhere around his body.

He had pricked himself with his own arrow.

'_My mistake…' _was his last thought as he laid himself on top of Pai's snoring head.

* * *

How was that for two chapters? 

Kish: You stuck me with an arrow? In the _butt?_

Cotoprius: You never should have said those words to me. Now you'll regret it.

What do you think guys?

Pai: is snoring

Tart: is snoring

Yasha: snore

Cotoprius: …Oh well.

Ahem. Enjoy yourselves before Valentine's day TMM fans:D


	5. DO IT! Or else

* * *

Chapter 5: DO IT! Or else

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day Zakuro!"

A happy Mint took some time off in the kitchen to welcome her friend, as they both stayed in the kitchen to catch their breath.

The violet haired-teen smiled. For some reason, February the 14th put her in a good mood.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too Mint. Still, now I suppose you'll have to be up on your feet more often."

She was right. Couples were swarming in left and right at the café. They were either locking eyes or winking or holding hands. Either way, orders were called out and desserts had to be made. The mews were running all about the room trying to keep up.

Mint nodded. "Of course! What else would I be doing?"

'_Drinking Mint-flavored tea.' _Thought Zakuro, but she didn't say it aloud.

Mint laughed. "I know, you think I'd be sitting around watching everyone work, and sip tea. Right?"

She contemplated for awhile. "Hey, I just figured something. Isn't it weird that those aliens have not come to bother us for a long while? I mean, its been about two months. Could they have given up for good?"

Zakuro blinked. But before she could give an answer, Pudding came rushing into the kitchen in panic

"Mint! Zakuro! They just keep eating and lovey-dovey people keep coming! We're actually running out of supplies!"

She stopped and panted. "Ryou and Ichigo have already tried to hold out the rations as much as possible but-"

Zakuro cut in. "- It's okay. I'll run to the store and get the ingredients. So what do we need?"

Pudding made a rapid list. "Strawberries, bananas, milk, brown sugar, vanilla, chocolate, baking-" She rattled off. Zakuro made a quick list and was soon running out the door and grabbing her keys.

"Please Hurry!" Pudding and Mint called after her.

* * *

On a summer morning, Pudding was at the park with Tart. They were running around and racing. Then Tart pushed her on a swing for fun. In turn, she did the same. At last, they sat down to rest. The alien took a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it excitedly and read what was inside. Then she glanced up at him. He waited eagerly.

"How dare you write something like that about Aoyama-kun!"

He stared in complete disbelief. The girl before him turned into an enraged Ichigo. Now she towered above him as he cowered on the grass, holding her weapon above him.

"Take this!" she screeched and shoved the pink heart in his face.

As the bright light went around him, Tart knew he was a goner.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground. He looked around and reconizing the place, felt relieved.

'_Only a dream. A scary, seemingly real image, but a dream.'_

As he got up, he realized a weight was holding him down. He looked in front of him, and saw an arrow, pointed downward, into his chest.

He panicked, and fell back down, nearly having a seizure.

'_Crap. I'm still dreaming!'_

With that, he abruptly shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kish was slowly getting up. He saw a puddle of drool on the floor and wondered how long he had been lying there, face in the ground.

He groaned as he got up and realized his bones were creaky. He must have been here for a few hours…

Instead he sat down and yawned. Before he even finished yawning, his eyes widened slightly. He gave a sharp yell and jumped a few feet in the air, creaky bones or not. Then he quickly inspected the ground to see if there was anything sharp sticking out of it. He saw absolutely nothing. Still, he would not try anything as stupid as sitting down again. So carefully, he reached around his behind to check. The first thing he felt was the shaft of the arrow. He pulled away from the spot and began twitching nervously.

'_How did that get in there?'_

Then thought occurred to him. There must have been a crazy battle of some sort. The archer must have been lousy to shoot him there, if he was intending on ending his life. Still, the spot ached, as if you had a BIG splinter in your finger. He stood there for a moment. Then…

'_Pai.'_

He suddenly stood shocked.

'_Tart.'_

He had been standing here without even thinking of his companions! How careless of him…he needed to see if they survived the ordeal or not. If they didn't…

He pushed that thought away.

Ignoring the pain in his butt, he sprinted off in search for survivors.

Finally, after searching from room to room, caught sight of his younger friend lying on the floor.

"Tart!"

He drew closer, relieved. Relief soon turned to horror as he laid his eyes upon the arrow that stuck out of Tart's chest visibly. Frightened, he gazed at his eyes. They were closed, not shut tightly, but appeared peaceful and relaxed.

A horrible thought occurred to him.

He lifted the lifeless body of Tart and shook him gently.

"Hey Tart. Buddy…this doesn't have to happen. Especially not to the youngest… C'mon, you've got your entire life ahead of you."

He received no response.

His eyes at this point were watering a bit. He bent over his companion, looking as if he would break down. He wordlessly supported Tart's backside and lifted strands of hair out of his eyes. Then he shook him violently.

"BRAT! WAKE UP!"

Tart finally opened his eyes to find someone shaking him back and forth. He went wide-eyed and immediately thought he was in a nightmare. He gritted his teeth and called out

"ICHIGO! I've had enough! STOPPPPPPPPPPP:

Kish stopped shaking him at once.

"Wake up. I'm NOT Ichigo. Now before he gets killed off, lets go find Pai."

Tart sat up, confused as Kish hurried away. What he found most confusing was why he swore he saw tears in Kish' eye. Then he hurried after him.

After searching for a LOONNGGGG while, they found the eldest. In a cabinet, snoring peacefully, and unmoving. They stared at the fluffy ball on top of his face and were startled when saw it open its mouth wide, as if to eat his head. They acted fast. Tart grabbed the fluffball and yanked it off Pai's head.

Its eyes went as wide as marshmallows.

Tart pulled the poor pink fluffball. "MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY!"

Yasha uttered high squeaks. At this the eldest opened his eyes.in a flash.

"Would you all be quiet? I can't sleep with you…with you…"

He stared about, realizing he was in a cabinet. As he struggled to get out, Kish stared amusedly, while Tart was busy pulling Yasha's mouth open.

Kish soon got bored of watching Pai in his plight, so he watched Tart stretch the fluffball. Pai got tired of fighting to get out and stared tiredly down at the fluffball as well. When all three had their eyes locked on it, their memories of what happened earlier came rushing back to them at once. Pai shot out of the cabinet, Tart dropped Yasha and Kish folded his arms.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" they all yelled at the cornered Yasha, mimicking Valley girl quite well.

Yasha glared up at them indignantly. "I was doing my job. You three should thank me for putting you in the correct place." It began speaking in a business-like tone. "It is now February the 14th, the time of love and peac-"

Kish interrupted angrily. "To heck with February 14th, look here you. I've got an arrow in my butt, Tart has one in his body, and Pai's standing there oblivious of one to the head!" Pai hadn't realized it, but now felt the top of his forehead, and realized it was true.

Tart was the only one who actually paid attention. "Did you say," he asked suspiciously. "February 14th? What are we to do with our work now?"

"That was what I was about to tell you." Yasha countered. "But since you three have absolutely no gratitude, pulled my beautiful fluffy fluffiness, and have the AUDACITY to shout my poor ears out, you can spend your time doing something else."

He flew up to the air and faced them. "Those arrows you have will NEVER come out. Nope."

He grinned as their mouths dropped in horror. "NEVER," he repeated. "Unless you can find someone, someone you have feelings for, to help you."

They were all silent, knowing something like this was coming. "Toodles!" Yasha said cheerfully and began to fly out an open window. He stopped short.

"I have help for you," he said, turning to Pai for a moment. "You let me sleep on your head without the least bit disturbing me, so I should at least help you." Pai nodded, waiting for an answer.

"Your help is there, at the store, near the café of the mews. Don't hesitate to look there." He paused and winked. "I might show up too. Good Luck!"

Without another word, he disappeared. The other two were silent, unsure of what to say.

Pai broke the awkwardness. "Well, I suppose I better head to the store, if we ever want to get out of this. I hope you two get an idea of where to look."

Kish gave a small grin. "Don't you worry, I think I already know where."

"Me too." Tart said slowly.

* * *

Well there it goes. We should have them in the scene sooner or later. 


End file.
